Keep Breathing
by Mare Hoshi
Summary: Naruto needs help. Everyone sees it and its all Sasuke's fault. Will he be ready to accept help or stay in denial for his love of Sasuke? AUish


Keep Breathing

Naruto took a deep breath. He kept his eyes closed and listened to what everyone around him was telling him. He knew that they were all right. He knew that so much that it was deep within his bones. That knowledge didn't stop him from crying. That knowledge didn't stop his mind from creating elaborate but unrealistic fantasies. That knowledge didn't stop him from loving Sasuke.

"Naruto…we care about you," Iruka whispered.

"You're our friend Blondie," Kiba sighed.

"We all cared about Sasuke, Naruto but…he's never coming back," Sakura admitted.

"We know what he meant to you," Kakashi assured him.

"But he isn't worth your time anymore," Shikamaru said.

They were all right. Naruto had to admit that much but he loved Sasuke! He had been in love with the boy for so long that it was hard to remember a time that he hadn't been in love with the boy. Sasuke was his most important person and now he was lost in a darkness that no one could save Sasuke from and that scared Naruto. Because if no one could save Sasuke then Sasuke was lost to him forever. He could never hold him or kiss him again and that truth was like a kunai to his heart.

"Naruto…" Tsunade whispered against his ear. "I know that this is hard for you. I know that you and Sasuke were more than friends. A broken heart is much more painful to heal than anything else but we are here for you when you need to talk about this or whenever you need to face this. We will be here for you Naruto because we love you and we understand that this isn't going to be fast or easy."

"We aren't going anywhere Naruto," Neji determined.

And that simple sentence tore a sob out of Naruto that broke everyone's heart. He cried and screamed until his throat was raw. These people who were only his friends wouldn't leave him but the one person that he didn't want to leave, the one that mattered the most had just left him behind after everything that they had been through. After all the nights of love making and sweet words, Sasuke had left. He had said that he had needed more power in order to defeat his brother.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

"I know baby. I know," Iruka cried. He rocked Naruto back and forth and made soothing circles on Naruto's lower back. This was painful for all of them. Watching their most cheerful and bright friend destroyed into a pile of tears was ripping through their souls.

Sakura was beyond angry. She knew about Sasuke and Naruto and it had helped her get over Sasuke. She thought that they were cute together. She thought they were perfect. She felt her chakra building and she was beyond pissed. If she ever found that son of a bitch again she would rip him in half. Sasuke hadn't deserved someone as bright and true like Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed. He had thought that Naruto was getting better since Sasuke had left a year ago. Then the news came of Itachi's two weeks ago. Orochimaru had been murdered as well, leaving Sasuke as leader of the sound. He had stayed. Shikamaru remembered the day the news had come in clearly. He had been with Temari, his girlfriend and her brother, Gaara. Then Chouji had come running by to tell him what happened. Shikamaru had been so mad he had crushed a large part of the trees in the training ground with his shadow jutsu.

Everyone in the room thought that it would be fine. They had all thought stupidly that Naruto would be fine. That was all a lie. Naruto stopped meeting people for dates. He stopped answering the door. And until now, no one had seen him for two days. They had all decided to get together and help him. They all knew that it wasn't going to be easy. They all knew that it wasn't going to be short but they wanted to help.

"I loved him so much," Naruto sighed.

"This is going to be hard but your going to get up and you are going to get better. I know you will kid," Tsunade promised.

"I'll need help," Naruto whispered.

"We'll be here," Sakura swore.

"Okay then, I'm ready," Naruto cried.

Everyone packed inside Naruto's bathroom and ran his shower. Naruto stepped inside with Sakura and Iruka at his side. They dunked Naruto's head under and washed his face. He cried openly but he was feeling better. He knew that there were many steps to take in order to be better but the one that he remembered the most, the one that would help him first was simple, all he had to do was keep breathing and he would get better.

* * *

**Simple one-shot I was keeping in my head that was dying to come out. Tell me what you think? ****:(**** it's not the most happiest thing i've written but i love it!  
**


End file.
